The Love Of The Damned
by DMalfoy2013
Summary: This story was written by my best friend becki. She asked if I'd post if for her. The story is about a girl who gets the chance to date her favorite member of the band Hollywood Undead.


The Love of the Damned-The Story of an HU fan who began dating her favorite member

Chapter One- the Meeting  
It was Saturday night and I was in my room listening to Hollywood Undead. No surprise there. It's what I do every weekend. I decided to go on Facebook and see what was up with my friends. I logged on and a post from Hollywood Undead caught my eye it read: Are you our biggest fan? Then enter to win tickets and backstage passes to out next show! Next Friday night at seven pm.! Now granted I had a feeling I would lose but hey it had been a boring summer so far so I figured what the hell I'll enter. Two days later HU posted about the winner and I couldn't believe my eyes! I won! I instantly pinched myself to be sure I wasn't just having a really kick-ass dream. I wasn't dreaming! I was so happy I called up my boyfriend who was on vacation with his family and he said that he was happy for me and to have a great time! The next thing I did was tell my mom. She said I could go and to have fun! Then the next thing I knew it was Friday the day of the show! I pumped myself up by rockin' out to HU all day. Then it was time to go. I went in the living room so my mom could give me a ride. She dropped me off at the venue and said to text her later. I promised I would and gave her a huge hug and got out of the car and ticket in hand and backstage pass around my neck I went inside. I had a front row seat. I sat down and slipped off my t-shirt to reveal a black HU t-shirt I had transformed into a cool tank. Three hours later after the show I was hot and sweaty so I went to the restroom to freshen up before meeting the band. Backstage I had the best time ever! I took pictures with the guys, mainly J-Dog, Charlie Scene and Danny. We talked and I got a cool gift from the guys: a copy of all there cd's shirts, shorts, hoodies and a cool lanyard. The band offered to give me a ride home and I accepted of course. When we got to my apartment and I had hugged all of them at least twice more J-Dog pulled me aside and asked if he could see my phone. I handed it to him and watched as he typed his number into the contacts. He handed me back my phone and said "You should text me sometime. I would love to hang out with you again. You seem really cool." Then he kissed me on the lips and walked me to my door. I went inside and said hi to my mom and told her I had fun and went in my room and still in a daze slipped my converse and skinniness to my floor and climbed into bed and just laid there.

Chapter Two- Lunch

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was ten o'clock the next morning and my phone was going off. I looked and it said I had a new text from J-DOG! I was shocked. I read the text and it said: I had a great time last night with you and was wondering if you would like to go have lunch today before we leave, your choice. J. I thought for a second and replied sure! What time were you thinking? J-Dog texted back how about 11:30? I said sure. I got dressed and fed my cats. Soon it was 11:30 and a knock at the door made me jump. I got up to look out the peep hole and standing there in a misfits jersey and black jeans was none other than Jorel Decker aka my lunch date. I let him in and he leaned down and kissed me just like the night before. I guess I must have shivered a little because when I looked he was staring at the floor. I smiled and reached for his hand and said "Sorry it's just I have dreamt about this since 2007 when I became a fan of Hollywood Undead." Jorel looked up and smiled his sweet smile and asked "ready to go?" I said yeah let me get my keys. I went to my room and he followed me. I came back out into the living room and Jorel was sitting on the couch with my cat on his lap. "Bandit!, We do not jump on company we don't know!" I reached for Bandit and Jorel stopped me "He's fine" he said "I like him. He's a sweet cat". I laughed at little and said "That's because you don't know him yet!" He laughed and took my hand and we walked out the door and I turned to lock it and we walked down the hall and out the door. Jorel walked over to a sweet looking black lambo and opened the passenger side door for me. I got in and asked "So is this your car?" "Nah, it's a rental. Ya like" he asked I said "Yeah. It's awesome. Jorel smiled and asked "So what are you hungry for?" I thought for a second and said "I know this little local place that serves good German food if you are interested." "Sure. Just tell me where to go". When we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Jorel got out and opened my door and held my hand while I got out. Inside we sat down and ordered drinks and sat there and talked. "So what about me exactly do you like?" I asked Jorel replied "You are sweet smart funny and you seem like you know what you want in life. I like that in a girl. I should ask you the same thing." "Well what's not to like about you you're tall, funny, good looking and not to mention in my favorite band of all time. What more reason do I need?" "Good point." Jorel replied. We ate and paid and then we got back in the car. We drove back to my place. When we got back to my apartment Jorel said "I know this is kind of weird but I really really like you and all and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I thought for a second then said "I would love to Jorel but I have a boyfriend and I still have one more year of high school. Plus I am only 17. Wouldn't that be weird dating a 17 year old who is going to be starting their senior year of high school in August?" "Not really. I think I could handle it. I love you. I have never met a girl like you before. Besides wouldn't it be fun. Ya know dating your favorite Hollywood Undead member?" "Well yeah. What about my mom? There is NO way in hell she would go for this!" Jorel thought for a second "She wouldn't have to know. Neither would your boyfriend. I really love you." "Okay as long as they don't find out I can do this."

Chapter Three- The Last Week of summer  
That summer had been amazing times one billion! I started dating Jorel Decker. I talked to him every day, as well as my boyfriend. I had so much fun hanging out with Jorel. The last Monday of summer Jorel texted me and asked me if I would like to go to Family Fun center and play laser tag. I said yes of course. When your HU boyfriend texts you and asks you on a date you say yes! I got dressed: A HU t-shirt and black skinny jeans and converse. Ten minutes later Jorel picked me up. After playing laser tag for about two and a half hours the other people were getting a little annoyed by us constantly shooting them since we had teamed up. We just kept kicking their asses! "Oh man we are killing them!" I said "I think we are more than killing them babe" said Jorel. Then he kissed me sweetly. It had been almost two months and I still was getting used to this: kisses from Jorel and dating him in general. "I am getting hungry. "Want to go to Taco bell and get some food?" I asked "Sure let's go." Jorel said. After Taco bell we went back to my place. "I just realized something" I said sitting in my living room with Jorel. "What is that" he asked. "I haven't even seen my complex's pool all summer and it's the last week of summer!" "Hmm we should fix that. Let's go." "Okay give me at least five minutes to change okay?" "No problem babe" I went into my bedroom and dug out my swim suit to change. Five minutes later I came out of my room to find Jorel in a pair of basket ball shorts waiting for me. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's go" I replied. We walked out the door, towels and sunscreen in hand and walked down to the pool. I unlocked the gate and we went in and took advantage of being the only two there. We spread our stuff out at a table and I asked "Would you mind putting some sun screen on my back babe?" "Sure thing" he said as he massaged sunscreen onto my back. Next thing I knew Jorel picked me up and slammed me into the deep end. I came back up laughing as he splashed into the water next to me. "Nice one babe!" "Thanks." Jorel replied. This was turning out to be a pretty awesome summer.  
Chapter four- My birthday surprise  
It had been a great senior year so far, from hanging out with my now sophomore boyfriend and late nights talking to Jorel to spend time with friends I was happy. I was high on the good time of life! I was excited to be turning 18 and I had a feeling my bf and I would have plans. The day before at school I was paged to the main office around 2:30. I gathered my things and walked out of my seventh hour class and to the main office to find none other than my HU boyfriend chillin' on the benches with a box gift wrapped with the coolest wrapping paper ever: the HU guy's masks. He stood up and pulled me in close and hugged me and gave me a kiss which I was now used to. "Open it" he said. I carefully unwrapped the box so as not to rip the wrapping paper. "I hope you like it" Jorel said. I opened the box and pulled out a black t-shirt that had Jorel's girl inked on the back. "I love it!" I said through tears of happiness. "I'm glad you love it babe." He said smiling "Only the finest for my baby girl. Now that you are 18 we can date more openly." He said. "Yeah." I said. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. He carefully set me back on the floor and took my hand and said "How would you like to get out of this place a little early?" By now it was GPS. "Why not" I said smiling, "You will have to sign me out though" "I can handle that" he said. Five minutes later we were in his rented black lambo leaving the school parking lot. "Want to go hang out with the rest of the band?" Jorel asked. "Like you need to ask." I said. "Just making sure." He said laughing. We drove to the hotel they were all staying at. When we got there we parked and went inside. Jorel slipped a key card out of his wallet and opened the door. We went inside and I said hi to the guys. Then Charlie pulled Jorel aside "Why are you dating her? Dude she's only 17 and HAS a boyfriend. What's wrong with you?" "Well, A) She's amazing and B) she turns 18 tomorrow." Jorel replied in his defense. "Okay whatever man. She still has a boyfriend her own age and she is dating YOU behind his back." Jorel said "I know. She is the one who said she was cool with that." Charlie said "Okay dude. I would just hate for her bf to find out." Jorel walked over to me and asked "Would you like to stay here tonight? I could drive you home real quick to get stuff if you want." I replied "Sure." We walked out of the hotel room and out to the car and drove to my apartment. I unlocked the door and dropped my bag on the couch and got another one out of my closet and put some clothes and other things like my charger for my phone. I left my mom a note that said I was sleeping over at a friend's house that I stay at often and came back into the living room. "Ready babe?" Jorel asked me. "Yeah, I am" I answered. We left my apartment and got back in the car and drove back to the hotel. "I think another room is in order." Jorel said. "I would have to agree." I said. Jorel left and came back not even ten minutes later with a key card for a room across the hall. "Let's put your stuff in the room and go have dinner shall we" Jorel said. "Yeah." I replied. He picked up my bag and carried it next door and went back in the room where the rest of the band was hanging gout and came back with his stuff and set it on the bed next to mine. "Can't have you staying in a room all alone, not exactly a good idea." He said winking when he came back. I smiled as he grabbed the car keys and we closed the door to the hotel room and left the hotel to get dinner with the rest of the band.  
Chapter five-Dinner  
We went a fancy local place that I haven't ever heard of let alone knew existed and had a great time. "Well since your J's new girl I guess I should be nice to him since it looks like you are the kind of girl who would fuck anyone up for messing with her man." Funny Man joked "Yeah I guess so Dylan." I said. "You are so nice. Maybe I will have to steal you from J!" Danny said. "I don't think J would like that very much Danny." I said. "Aw let J have her to himself guys." J3T said. "Aw we are just having fun is all?" Danny and Funny Man said at the same time. "It's okay George they aren't bothering me any. I know they wouldn't steal her from me. Right guys?" Jorel asked. "Right J" Funny and Danny replied. "Oh my why am I friends with you people!" Matt asked. "Well that's an easy one we are entertaining!" Jorel replied. Then the check came and Jordon paid for all of us and we left. Back at the hotel we went our separate ways Charlie and Danny into one hotel room, Funny, J3T and Da Kurlzz into another and Jorel and I in ours. Jorel pushed me into a wall and staring kissing me like I had only dreamed about for so many years. He slipped his hands under my shirt and unhooked my bra. By this time it was nearing midnight so it was almost my birthday. I just stood there living my dream from so many nights. The next thing I knew Jorel threw me down on the bed still making out with me. I looked over at the clock three mins till midnight. I knew this was wrong but I really didn't care! I was in heaven. A sweet Jorel Decker filled heaven. One minute till I was 18 and a legal adult! He undid my belt and jeans then his own. It was now midnight Saturday February 17 and I was 18. A legal adult who was about sixty seconds' away from having sex with her favorite member of Hollywood Undead! Next thing I knew he was groping my boobs like my bf and I had sexted about so many times before. I decided to claw his back up like I sexted with my boyfriend before. He paused kissing me and said "Happy Birthday gorgeous" "Thanks babe" I replied as he pressed his muscular tatted up chest into me a bit harder. This was a birthday wish dream come true: sex with J-DOG from Hollywood Undead! I couldn't help myself I ripped his shirt off and caressed his neck. After like and hour of rough sex I curled up in Jorel's arms and fell asleep while listening to him sing some Hollywood Undead songs.

Chapter Six- The Next day.  
The next morning I woke up to J softly singing Paradise Lost to me. I opened y eyes and started into his gorgeous eyes. I tipped my face up so I could kiss him. He smiled and said "Good morning my princess. How did you sleep?" "Morning babe. I slept good. How about you?" "I slept better then usual since you were right here." "AW I love you Jorel" "I love you too." Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Danny. "Hey you up yet? It's after 12:30!" "We'll be right out man!" Jorel called. Jorel got up and grabbed a fresh shirt and shorts and a pair of jeans out of a suitcase and asked "I am going to jump in the shower okay?" "Alright babe. I feel like I could use on too. Why not save water shower with your girlfriend?" I said winking. "Okay." Jorel replied as we walked into the hotel room's bathroom. After 20 minutes we were both showered and dressed.


End file.
